One or more device includes, without limitations, mobiles phones, Personal Computers (PC), laptop, desktop computer, tablet, smartwatch, cameras, notebook, pager, cellular devices, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, Television (TV) remote controls, audio- and video-file players (e.g., MP3 players and iPODs), digital cameras, and e-book readers (e.g., Kindles and Nooks), smartphone, wearable device and the like. The one or more devices include a touch screen device having a touch screen panel. In general, each device comprises a display unit which may contain one or more icons. For example, the one or more icons can be Internet Explorer (IE), recycle bin, gaming icons, message icon, application icons, video icon, camera icon, gallery icon, document icons like word document, power point presentation, etc. Each icon is placed/arranged grid-wise on the display unit of the device.
Usually, the placement of each icon on the display unit is familiar to a user. Particularly, the familiarity of the icon on the display unit depends on cognitive skills. The user uses the cognitive skills to access and interact with the one or more icons on the display unit. The cognitive skills include sight associated with a symbol of the icon, color of the icon, and muscle memory that is associated with habit of the user of usage of the icon, position of the icon and structure of the icon. One of the examples of muscle memory is QWERTY keyboard. The placement or arrangement of the keys in the QWERTY keyboard is in such a manner that the user may able to type without looking at the keys. Currently, the position of the one or more icons is managed based on factors including, without limitation, name of the icon, date on which the icon is added on the display unit, size of the icon, type of the icon, priority set for the icon, usage of the icon, etc.
However, in the current approach, a problem arises when the position of the one or more icons is disturbed or changed when an action is carried out. The action includes, without limitation, addition of a new icon on the display unit, deletion of an icon from the display unit, change of the position of the icon on the display unit as per the user needs and/or change of background of the display unit i.e. addition or deletion of user interface of the display unit. In such a case, the rearrangement of the icon on the display unit may result in out-of-sight of the icon and/or the misplacement of the icon from an older position on the display unit. Therefore, the user needs to keenly look for the icon all over the display unit due to rearrangement of the icon. Due to such rearrangement of the icon from the familiarity location, the user may end up in selecting a wrong icon or application on the display unit.